We Will Heal Together
by missmex100
Summary: "Miss Fields, I'm really sorry, but your father has passed away." Certain events will turn Emily's world upside down. Miles away from her beloved blonde, Emily finds it hard to deal with everything happening to her. Can Alison make it better or will her secrets get in the way? Will she end up even further away from her Mermaid? Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! School is over and now I have more time to write. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue some of my other stories, but I'll try to update as often as I can. I hope you will enjoy this new story! Also sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my first language.  
**

* * *

 _"Miss Fields, I'm really sorry, but your father has passed away."_

 _She felt the phone slip out of her hand and fall on the floor. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She looked for something to lean on because her legs wouldn't listen to her anymore. It was like the world just stopped. Everything went silent. Silence was everywhere._

 _She pictured him in her head. His black hair, his brown eyes, the way he always cheered her up, the way he supported her. He was always there for her. Even when she revealed she was gay. When Alison 'died' nothing in the world could cheer her up, but he somehow managed to make her smile. She didn't know how he always did it, but he was the best father she could ever ask for._

 _But she felt like she missed so much time because he was always far away from her. Always in the army, protecting their country. They had many good times, but there was so many years in front of them, and now those years were did he go away? Why did he leave her? He was gone. And there was no point to anything anymore. Not to college nor anything else. She felt so useless. Alone. Numb._

 _She didn't even have the strength to go to his funeral. She knew that she would break down and she couldn't stand to see her mom sad. And going back to Rosewood wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted to go back to Rosewood. Of course, she missed Aria, Hanna and Spencer. And they were all around the country. And they all went to a good college, they had goals, they had a future in front of them. Emily didn't have her goals. She didn't think about her future._

 _She forgot one person. No, of course she didn't forget Alison. She always thought about the blue eyed blonde girl. She wondered what Ali was doing. Oh, she was probably with Charlotte. Her sister. Her family. Yeah, nobody needed Emily. Nobody. Sure, her mom needed her. But Emily wasn't strong enough. She just wasn't. Her father, her daddy. He was gone. And nothing could ever change that. Nothing could ever bring him back. Nothing._

* * *

Emily just finished bartending for the day. She rested on her bed, looking at the pictures of her and her dad. They were always so happy. And in the pile of those pictures she found something that didn't belong there. A picture of her and Ali. How did that get there? Emily was sure she only had the pictures of her family. But in a way, Ali was family. Ali was even more than family. It was nice to see Ali's happy face again, even if it was just a dirty old picture.

She stared at the picture a few more minutes, and then went to sleep before she had to face another pointless day in her pointless life. What was Ali thinking about? Was she thinking about Emily? Probably not.

Emily thought about visiting Paige in California, but Paige probably had her life. And she didn't want Paige to get the wrong idea. The only person, besides her dad, who was on Emily's mind, was Alison.

Why did she think about Ali when she knew her and Alison could never be more than friends. They tried, but something always got in between them. Ali has changed. Emily always knew she was a good person. But Ali was her best friend. That was it. And Ali was like across the country. Far away. Far. Even when she was with Alison, they were always far away from each other.

Alison was not just a random person in Rosewood. For some people, she was all they ever wanted to be. And for the others, she was all the never wanted to be. People loved her, hated her, envied her, adored her, and Emily absolutely loved her. She got lost in that smile of Ali's, even though she didn't see that smile very often. It was always hard to smile in Rosewood. Especially if you were Alison Dilaurentis. Of course, you could always fake a smile. But no one knew Ali better than Emily. Emily could see right through her. She knew if it was a real or a fake smile. But even Emily sometimes got confused and lost in Ali's world. Not that it was completely Alison's fault that her life was so complicated. Emily knew what it was like to have a messed up family. A really messed up family.

Emily remembered how Ali was broken when her mom was murdered. She was in her room for day. Staring at the walls of her room. Not responding to people. Her dad, her brother, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, nobody. Nobody, not even Emily. Everythime Emily would visit Ali, Alison acted like Emily wasn't there. Still staring at the wall. Looking right through Emily, like she didn't exist. Like nothing existed, only pain. Emily now knew how Ali felt. Like a piece of you heart was stolen and shattered right there in front of you and you had to stand there and there was nothing you could do about it. People die everyday. Everyday you get more and more tired of losing people.

Losing Alison. Losing Alison. Losing Alison. Someone was afraid of dark, someone was afraid of spiders, someone was afraid of bugs, someone was afraid of small spaces. Emily, on the other hand, was afraid of losing Alison. How could she lose her when she didn't even have her? Well, Ali once said those kisses weren't just for practice. Were they? Or were they not? But Emily was sure of one thing. She didn't want to lose her. She never wanted to lose Alison.

Alison was everything. Her dream. But also her nightmare. Did Ali wish Emily was by her side? Did Ali miss Emily just as much as Emily missed Ali? Did Ali have any idea how much Emily missed her? There wasn't much Emily could do. She could let fate decide. Fate is a dangerous thing. She learned not to mess with it. Emily wondered if she was ever going to be able to take her life into her own hands.

* * *

Emily groaned as her alarm clock beeped. She looked at the time. "7.30" the screen of her phone said. She collapsed back on her bed. Her shift starts in 30 minutes. She got up and took a nice long shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, ate some breakfast and walked to work. She got there just in time for her shift.

"Morning, Em!" her best friend and one of the girls she bartends with, Mia, greeted her.

"Morning, Mia." Emily greeted back, gave her a hug and they both got to work.

Mia was a very sweet girl. She was bubbly and outgoing. Emily felt like she could trust Mia with anything. Mia was a loyal and caring friend. She was there for Em when her father died, and she knew about the whole Alison thing.

"Where were you this morning?" Emily asked. Mia and Emily lived together.

"Well when I came home you were in your bed thinking about Alison, as usually," Mia stopped and giggled while Emily only rolled her eyes. "So I didn't want to disturb you. And I figured waiting for you to take a shower and get your hair done and then your breakfast would take forever, so I just went to work." by the end Mia was laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha, very funny. Excuse me, but that hair of yours takes at least 3 hours. You think I don't hear you getting up at 6 am to get your hair done? You would wake up anyone with your yawns." Emily says.

Mia chuckles. "I'm not that bad, sweetie. I'm great."

"Yeah, sure you are." Emily chuckles along with her.

Mia's hair was curly and long. Her soft blonde ombre curls were covering her back. She was tiny and short. She wasn't shorter than Aria, but sometimes her style reminded her of Aria's. Mia was just like Aria. She had her own style, she was unique. But she also reminded Emily of Hanna. She was so bubbly and girly Emily sometimes thought Hanna was in the room. And she sure had Spencer's courage and sarcasam. Mia wasn't as sporty as Emily. Emily took her running once and Mia nearly fainted. Not to mention they only runned for 15 minutes. But she was pretty. Not as pretty as Alison, at least not to Emily. But she was very pretty.

And the whole time Emily couldn't get her mind off Alison. Emily knew every little detail about Ali. Yes, Ali was a secretive person, a living soap opera. Not just a soap opera, a horror film.

There was one thing Emily was worried about. Charlotte. Could Ali really trust Charlotte? Well, Charlotte was Ali's family. There was nothing Emily could say to change that.

Maybe people do change after all. Ali was a living proof of that. Alison treated people terribly, including Emily, but Emily tried not to think about those times. That was a long time ago. Alison has changed, for real. She was a better person now.

Emily just didn't know if she could say the same thing for Charlotte.

Emily and Mia were nearly done with their shift when Emily's phone ringed.

"Hello?" Emily was curious about who called, since it was an unknown number.

"Hello? Is this Emily?" the voice asked. Something about that voice was familliar, but Emily couldn't tell who it was.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" Emily asked, something telling her whatever this was about, it wasn't going to be good.

"It's Charlotte Dilaurentis."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I know, it took me long enough, but yeah :) Chapter 3 coming soon ;) :)**

 **Who is excited for 7x05? I wonder who will propose! I think it's Ezria :) but maybe Haleb or Emison... Or Spoby :) I'm hoping for Haleb or Ezria :) What about you guys?**

* * *

"C-Charlotte? W-Why are you c-calling me?" Emily stuttered, breathing heavily. What the hell did Charlotte Dilaurentis want from her?

"I have to talk to you, Emily. It's important." Charlotte whispered. She seemed calm, but Emily could sense a tiny bit of anxiety in her voice.

"It's about Ali." the moment Charlotte mentioned Alison's name Emily felt a wave of worry go through her body. It must've been something serious.

"W-What happened to Ali? Is she okay?!" Emily whisper-yelled, not wanting to get Mia's attention.

"She needs you. It's hard to explain, but she needs you. Please, you need to come to Rosewood and I will explain everything when you get here." Emily was so worried. What happened to Ali? Did she get hurt?

"I-I'm coming. I'll be there." was all Emily could say.

"Thank you, Emily." Charlotte said and then hung up.

"She needs you. She needs you. She needs you." Charlotte's words echoed in Emily's head.

"Em, you okay?" Mia's voice called Emily back to reality.

"I-I have to go. S-She needs me." Emily stuttered grabbing her things and running out of the bar she worked in.

She ran to the airport. All she could think of was Ali. She didn't have any luggage, she just bought a plane ticket to Pennsylvania running around the airport. She looked like she was nuts, but she didn't care. She only cared about Ali.

She had to wait for 2 hours until her flight. Every minute seemed like an hour. Every hour seemed like a year. Like eternity.

Emily was scared. What if Ali got hurt? What if she was in a car accident? What if somebody tried to kill her? What if she did something? What if she was arrested? What if she went missing again? What if she was sick? What if somebody close to her died?

Finally, it was time for her flight. She found a seat in the back and decided to relax and sleep for a while. Thinking about Ali would just make her worry more. If it was something terrible, Charlotte would say something. The flight was slow and calming, Emily could sleep in peace.

After a few hours the plane finally landed. Emily had no car, so she took a long ride in a cab. She didn't know where to go, so she checked the number Charlotte called her from. It was Alison's nuber. Ah, Em should really start looking at who calls her. She dialed the number playing with the fingers of her left hand waiting for Charlotte to answer.

"Hello? Emily?" she heard Charlotte's worried voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm in Rosewood, where are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm in the hospital. Don't worry, don't worry. Ali's going to be fine, I'll explain everything later. Alison keeps asking where you are."

"Okay, I'm coming. Bye."

"Bye." Charlotte said and hung up.

"To the hospital, please." Emily told the cab driver.

Emily thought it was sweet Ali wanted to see her, but Emily was still worried. What the hell happened? The last time she checked, Charlotte was locked up in a hospital. Why was she free now? They surely didn't just give the patient a cellphone, especially not if it belongs to her sister.

The cab stopped and Emily realized she was in front of the hospital. She quickly paid the driver and got out of the cab. She ran to the entrance and went to the nurse's station.

"Alison Dilaurentis?" she asked.

"Just a second..." the nurse said. The nurse's phone rang and she answered it, and it was obvious it was a private call.

"Emily!" someone called.

She turned around to see Charlotte waving to her. Emily ran to her.

"Hey! Charlotte! Uh, so... What, what happened to her?"

"Come with me." Charlotte said and started dragging Emily.

They went to the elevator and waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. They got to the 4th floor and Charlotte dragged Emily again and again. The doctor was coming out of a room.

"Doctor!" Charlotte yelled as they approached him.

"Miss Dilaurentis, congratulations! You became an aunt! Alison gave birth to a beautiful girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

"W-What?!" Emily was shocked.

"I will leave you alone. You can see them if you want, one person at a time." the doctor said and left.

"Emily, you can go see her. She really needs you now." Charlotte said and sat on a chair.

Emily was still shocked. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

There she was. Ali's blonde hair was tied in a messy bun, she had no makeup on her face, and she was all sweaty. And in her arms there was a little baby who was peacefully sleeping.

"Em! You came!" Alison smiled at her friend.

Emily smiled back at her and carefully pulled her in for a hug trying not to wake up the baby.

"Ali, she's beautiful!" Emily said quietly.

"Thanks, Em." Alison thanked her, looking at her baby.

"What's her name?" Emily knew Ali had some things to explain, but the baby was just so cute.

"Well, I thought a lot about names. I decided it would be Alexandra Emily Dilaurentis."

"Seriously? Her middle name is Emily?" Emily asked smiling. It was so sweet from Ali. She named her daughter after Emily.

"Yeah. Em, you were always there for me." Ali smiled.

Emily smiled too. "And I always will be." Em sighed. "Ali, who is her father?"

"Uh, um... It's Charlotte's doctor, therapist, actually. We, uh, we kinda connected because I came to the hospital every day and he got me pregnant. The next thing I know, he quit his job and took off. I never heard from him again." Ali said, hurt present in her voice.

"Oh, Ali. I'm so sorry." Emily said and hugged her best friend.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Thank you for being here. It's nice to know I can count on you."

"Of course you can." Emily said rubbing Ali's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"I love you, Em." Ali said slowly.

"I love you, too." Emily said smiling at her.

"Em, will you do something for me?" the blonde asked.

"Anything, Ali, anything." and she meant it. She would do anything for her.

"Will you stay here, in Rosewood, for a few days? I just don't want me and the baby to be alone. I need to know that you're there."

"Of course I'll stay. I'm there, Ali. I'm always there. And I always will be."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Please review! :)**


End file.
